A Long Road Home
by MRWolve124
Summary: 3 Months after saving toussaint. Geralt and Yeneffer enjoy their new estate. Retired from all the troubles of the world. They now face challenges everyone does but no Witcher or Sorceress ever faced.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was very early in the morning. The sun has barely risen and the early birds are already up and about. The same could be said for the workers in Corvo Bianco. It was early march and the buds were just about to break. The fields were a sea of green and yellow. Seeing the vineyard flourish the way it does now -although in its early stages- one would not think that a horrible tragedy beset the locale. 3 months of extra hard work form hands a very capable Majordomo and a small bit of magic was responsible for all this. Restoring these lands to a state worthy of being called a vineyard first requires that these vines be able to bear fruit. Only then will the process of winemaking even begin. Blooming as the estate may be, it's the least of the concerns of the new owners.

A lone training dummy stands among the hill top overlooking the estate. It was made of straw and wood of veritable quality. One would not have guessed that the dummy was barely a week old for it looked like it had been worn down for years. It did not stop the White-haired fellow from hitting it even more. 1 strike to the head, a backslash to the torso, pirouette and a cross slash. 

_Too slow. Still too slow. _The Witcher thought to himself. _Am I getting slower?_

"Master Geralt", said the Majordomo

"What is it BB?"

"It is about time for breakfast and I have come to inform you as you have asked. I presume you will be taking it in the usual place? Shall I see to the Madame?"

"It's fine BB. I will see to her myself. She much prefers it that way."

"Very well sir, I shall see that your food be ready"

"Reliable as always. Thanks BB", Geralt replied to BB out of pure respect. Indeed, the Majordomo has been doing over and beyond what is required of him or so the Witcher thought. He was unsure for he never had experience this much luxury. To be tended to day in and day out. An entire lifetime on the path made sure that little comforts such as breakfast being served to him was out of the question. _This life is different._ The Witcher thought. _Different but not easier._

_Damn Unicorn. _It had been 3 months and it still shocked his senses whenever he entered their room. Senses honed from years of professional monster hunting dulled inside this abode. For this was a place he was able to truly let his guard down. A home where he can be sure that no monster lurks and beside her he can let down even more.

"Geralt it's way too early. I still need my beauty sleep." the sorceress responded in a mildly annoyed manner. "You're going to have to do all the work and no more unicorns. My back still hurts from last night." Geralt could not hide his amusement. They have been behaving like a couple of young bunnies the last few months that he did not blame her for mistaking his innocent act as something much naughtier. 

"Wake up my love. BB has prepared us a bath and breakfast. We can enjoy it on your favorite chair. Like the usual" trying to put some sense into Yennefer. "Alright but you awoke me much earlier today. I hope you have a damn good reason for doing so."

"I do. They are in bloom. I thought you would have wanted to see them first. After all…"

"Alright then. About that bath", Yennefer interrupted him as she stood up from the bed.

By the time the two had finished readying themselves the sun was fully up. The morning dew glistened on the leaves of the flowers blooming from the vines. The sea of green and yellow greeted them from the moment they step foot outside of the manor. Toussaint in all of its glory.

The Witcher wondered at the sight and glanced at the sorceress. Her violet eyes sparkling under the morning sun. He could see a slight smile from her face. _Beautiful, everything here is beautiful_. She caught him staring and saw the wonder in his eyes. She leaned closer, as did he. Their lips united.

The two sat on chairs set up by the majordomo right beside the couch Yennefer frequents when she is out reading her books. In front of them, a table filled with Marlene's cooking paired with _White Wolf_. In Toussaint every meal is never complete without wine in the table.

"I see you've been training again. And that new dummy, well, doesn't look so new anymore", Yennefer pointed out. "Is that why you've been up so early?"

"I have. Just enough. Just enough to keep my skills honed"

"My, my. Is the famed white wolf getting bored? Domestic life not to your liking? I'm sure Toussaint's got its own fair share of horrors or is a common Zeugl in the sewers not to your liking?", Yennefer asked teasingly.

Geralt knew she was teasing and replied "Boring? With you here? Never! And no, I already took down that zeugl remember"

"Oh I do remember the stench even. On second thought, I much rather have you here tending to our villa than fighting of some filthy monster." The memory of the stench is enough to contort Yennefer's face into disgust.

"Funny you say that. Ducal Carmelango just asked for my assistance. Something about Archespores again.

"Can't those knight-errants deal with that"

"Not quite"

"Very well I shall attend to concerns regarding our estate. Do be careful Witcher"

"Oh and one last thing. Do make it home before nightfall. I've received a message"

"About what?" The Witcher had a bad feeling about the events that are about to unfold

"We have visitors"


	2. Chapter 2: Corvo Bianco

Chapter 2

"The reward master Witcher. On behalf of her Illustrious Higness Anna Henrietta and the whole Duchy of Toussaint, I thank thee." The White-haired man took the pouch and left. Beauclair was lively as ever. Merchants and vendors in their neat stalls lined the paved walkway. Geralt enjoyed walking the streets of Beauclair for here he wasn't treated as an outsider. He was treated with respect, and not because they fear him or the two swords on his back. After the incident with the vampires and the conspiracy against her Illustrious Highess, it was made known that Geralt was the primary agent who foiled these malcontents. At the very least, the public knows Geralt of Rivia as the _Hero of Toussaint_, the _Slayer of the_ _Beast of Beauclair_ and a holder of the _Order of Vitis Vinifera. _He liked the change; for once he was greeted with respect and as an equal.

It was a bit of a walk to the city gates where Geralt left Roach. It was late afternoon and he knew that he'd get in trouble for after all the sorceress did request for him to be quick with his business. Archespores are nasty sprouts but nothing he couldn't handle. The Witcher himself was surprised it took him longer than usual. Perhaps, he thought, he was indeed losing a step. If he had been on the path this would have concerned him even more but he's off the path for now- or maybe for good- he thought to himself. He erased the thought, got on his steed and rode as fast as he could. The mare, as though feeling her rider's rush, complied.

"_Easy Roach." He said as he_ swayed the mare to a canter. From the footsteps of the Homestead he could see three horses at the stable. One he recognized as Yennefer's however the other 2 was foreign to him.

What he feared has come upon him. He was late. Barnabus-Basil, his loyal majordomo, arrived to greet him. "Master Geralt so good of you to join us, the Lady Yennefer has been awaiting your arrival." Geralt handed Roach to him as he guided her to the stables. Geralt didn't waste time and hurried inside.

"Ahh. Here he is. Geralt of Rivia the _Hero of Toussaint_, the _Slayer of the_ _Beast of Beauclair_ and a holder of the _Order of Vitis Vinifera." _A mocking tone greeted him. "What took you man? Archespore's too much for you now? Come on. You'll make the old man turn from his grave." The man seated from the table greeted him with his signature mockery. He was a rough fellow with cat eyes with two scars in his right eye. "Lambert? and Keira?", he said to his surprise. When Yennefer told him there would be guests he thought it would be someone from court that she befriended from all her recent trips to see her Royal Highness. He heard they had been travelling together but this was indeed a pleasant surprise.

"Greetings, Geralt", said the blond mage sitting beside lambert interrupting her discussion with Yennefer. "My this is indeed a wonderful home. You two have absolutely outdone yourself." Geralt smiled in agreement. He was about to take a seat when Yennefer stopped him. "Oh no. We're not about to have dinner with your stench spoiling our food" said the sorceress. "BB has drawn a bath for you. Clean up. Go on. We'll await for you here. Keira and I have a lot of catching up to do." The Witcher agreed hoping this would be the end it.

Four old friends seated across one another drinking and laughing. Lambert had told them about a contract he had on Angren to pass the time while Keira was doing her research on the villages struck with the _Catriona_.

"So how long have you two been travelling?" Asked the witcher.

"Ever since Kaer Morhen, we've been travelling down south avoiding the warfront. On our way I've been conducting my research on this peculiar disease called _Catriona_. It seems to mostly come from rats, but they do affect humans and nonhumans too. Lambert here has been quite a dear and has helped me with my research, and _some other things_." Keira replied in a proud manner.

"That's what I am. A glorified rat-catcher.", said lambert. "Oh don't be silly… You're good company too" The two looked at each other and smiled.

The Witcher could not believe what he is seeing. He has witnessed a great deal of things, but not this. Not knowing what to say he looked at Yen with confusion in his face. "Well this was not what we had in mind when we asked for your help in Kaer Morhen, Keira; but I'm glad things turned out well. We hadn't really had the chance to thank you for it." The sorceress masterfully evading an awkward moment.

"Yennefer this is more than enough you know. To finally have somewhere to do my research in peace. I'd be ever so grateful", replied Keira.

"What's she talking about Yen? A place to do her research? You don't mean to tell me they'll be living..", The witcher still confused about everything that's happening.

"She still keeps you in a tight leash huh… Some things do stay the same", Lambert mocking Yen and Geralt. Yen gave lambert a stinging look and a dry smile, the Witcher smiled back.

"Well Geralt, remember the time I was summoned by the Royal Duchy? The invitation also came with a job offer. To be the court mage. The position, as it seems, formerly held by a good friend of ours, Fringilla Vigo, was abandoned post haste with no intention of returning, as it seems." The sorceress took a sip of wine and continued, "I declined of course, after all I quite enjoy my time here with you. Her highness approved on the condition that I recommend a mage for her. After all I still have some connections in the Nilfgaardian court and Toussaint enjoys certain liberties. Thus I immediately informed our dear friend Keira Metz and she happily accepted."

"We hurried as soon as I got the news. As much as I adore Lambert's company, I'm much less fond of roadside inns" Keira replied while taking a sip of _White Wolf_.

"Hey we had fun in those inns" replied lambert.

"Toussaint would be the perfect place to finish my research in peace and the duchy will surely render her support after all, plague rats in Toussaint would be very inappropriate indeed." The hopeful look of Keira Metz can be seen sincerely in her eyes. As much as she loves her research, Geralt knows she loves fanciful things even more; Toussaint offers that in plenty.

"It's the least that we could do for all the help you've given our dear Ciri. Before I forget, Alexander's notes, We want you to have it as a token." Geralt looked at Yen in curiosity. He never told her about the notes or the details of what happened the morning Keira tried to steal the notes, of how Geralt dissuaded her and especially not the night before. He knew better than to ask needless questions like how Yennefer got hold of the notes or how she even knew about them. He kept quiet.

"I have it here on our library. Geralt, do entertain our guest Lambert. I'm sure you've got a lot of catching up to do aswell ; and do be quiet please." The two Sorceress signaled for them as they both left the table; both Witchers couldn't even put a word in.

"Come lambert, let's finish this wine outside." Lambert nodded in approval.

It was early evening outside of Corvo Bianco. The homestead was lit by pyres on pillars along the walkway towards the gates. The fires softly illuminate the entire estate showing the silhouette of the yellow-green sea of vines.

"I must say Geralt you've done quite well for yourself here. You, Yen, an entire vineyard. Even got yourself a Majordomo" lambert said with an honest smile.

"What did it take huh? Killing a Higher Vampire" lambert asked.

"And saving a princess" Geralt smiled and Lambert smiled back.

"Saving Princesses and Fucking Sorceresses. That should be hung on your door." The two friends laughed.

"Speaking of Princesses. We met yours in Angren" Lambert changing his tone to a more serious one.

"Ciri? You met her? How is she?"

"Relax. She's fine. Apparently she's on a contract there."

"So that's where she went after Carreras." Geralt piecing things in his mind.

"We met on the way. She'd heard there was a Witcher and a Sorceress in town. Thought it was you and Yen at first. She gave the same surprised look you did when you saw us. Apparently she's a bit dinged up, needed a bit of patching so Keira helped her."

Geralt gave a worried look as he sipped his wine.

"I know that look. Vesemir had the same look when eskel was running late from a two week contract. You really shouldn't. We've trained her well. She's a Witcher now or is it _Witcheress_?"

"I don't doubt that. But her body is normal. Not like us. No mutations means not all potions and decoctions work too." Geralt replied, unable to shake the worry of his face.

"Ciri? Normal? Come on man you know that's not true. She's like a Witcher and a Sorceress in one.

"Thank you lambert for taking care of her."

"It's nothing she's as much your family as mine. Besides, Keira did most of the work"

"Speaking of Keira.."

"What about it?"

"How long has that been.."

"Geralt, my friend, you're not the only Witcher sorceress' are fond of you know" He smiled. "It's difficult. She's difficult and I'm not exactly a peach too but we manage. When I'm with her I just seem less angry and sometimes angrier than usual. I'm, sure you know how it is."

"That I do my friend." Geralt smiled back in agreement.

"So will you be staying with her? Where exactly will she be staying?"

"The ducal has provided her a manor in Beuaclair. It's no Corvo Bianco I bet but it's in the city. So I guess I'll stay with her. 'Til the research is done of course. She'll need my assistance I'm sure."

"With rats?" Geralt teased.

"Fuck off" Lambert replied.

Geralt smiled wryly. The two looked on into the horizon enjoying the beauty that is the Toussaint landscape.

"I'm happy for you man. The White Wolf finally settling down. You might just be the first Witcher to die in his bed."


End file.
